PT 007 Xho and Duma
Commander, 9:03 PM Commander Xho tries to find Duma. USS, 9:04 PM After asking around a bit, you find out he's taken one of the Illusion chambers for the day. Apparently recreating an orcish past time from his homeland. Commander, 9:06 PM Commander Xho is not sure whether she should bother him, and just tries hailing from outside the chamber to ask if he has a few minutes. USS, 9:06 PM Over the comm you hear the sound of violence and chaos. "Commander. Hello. Everything ok?" Commander, 9:08 PM Yes. I was wondering if I could speak with you for a few moments. However, it does sound like you're busy. USS, 9:09 PM Duma: "...I can probably take a break. Can you give me five minutes to towel off?" Commander, 9:09 PM Of course. USS, 9:12 PM After about ten minutes he exits, completely out of uniform. He is dressed in what you assume to be orcish exercise gear, a light, tank-top-esque tunic with armored padding but still maneuverable, tight pants made of brown leather with red symbols and sandals. USS, 9:12 PM Duma: "Hello Commander." Commander, 9:14 PM I apologize for interrupting, but I have meant to speak with you for quite some time. USS, 9:15 PM Duma: "...has there been something wrong with my work output? If this is about that crab incident, I stand by my actions. It was a very threatening entrance." Commander, 9:17 PM Certainly not. There is nothing wrong; I was just hoping to meet in a less formal context. Commander, 9:18 PM Commander Xho may or may not even be capable of being less formal, frankly. USS, 9:18 PM Duma looks at his attire. "Well, this is as informal as I get so...ok. What's happening?" Commander, 9:19 PM Nothing is happening per se. I meant to ask how you are doing in your assignment, and I was curious as to why you chose to come here. USS, 9:21 PM Duma: "I feel I am doing quite well in my assignment. Operations are functioning as well as could be expected, given the circumstances." USS, 9:21 PM He directly ignores your second question. Commander, 9:22 PM ... frankly, I am not certain why you have your position and I have mine, instead of the other way around. USS, 9:23 PM Duma: "...I didn't try for your position, if that's kind of what you're getting at." Commander, 9:23 PM Why not? USS, 9:27 PM Duma: "There's a long answer and a short answer to that. The long answer is that I understand my strengths well and I knew, even with my scores, I wasn't gonna do well in a personnel-centric position. Even putting aside the bias against orcs that we're all too dumb and barbaric for those sorts of jobs, I didn't test well socially, just intellectually. Operations Officer was my way onto the ship and I know these ships are where I'm gonna want to be. I am smart, calm, level-headed and able to keep everything running under pressure. ...this fit better." Commander, 9:28 PM All extremely accurate. Though I do think you sell yourself short. USS, 9:29 PM Duma: "Maybe. But I know where I fit. And more importantly, I know which chair I ultimately want to sit in, and it's not YOUR chair. I think this'll be a better path for me to get it." Commander, 9:32 PM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 9:32 PM Let me know if there is anything I can do to assist. USS, 9:33 PM Duma: "...why are you surprised to be where you're at?" Commander, 9:34 PM Many factors. Different cultural mores, racism, lack of prior experience in this specific role in comparison to other candidates. USS, 9:35 PM Duma: "...about half the things I mentioned." Commander, 9:37 PM Yes. I did not think I would get this far, given the political ramifications. USS, 9:38 PM Duma: "...you wanna come blow off some steam? I could use a sparring partner." Commander, 9:38 PM Certainly. I will do my best to keep up. USS, 9:40 PM Duma invites you in and you realize the inside he's set-up is an orc tavern. He's been running a barfight in here over and over and finding improvised weapons to use to beat the illusory opponents. USS, 9:40 PM Duma: "No using the whip, though. That'd be cheating." Commander, 9:41 PM Commander Xho nods.